


The Demon Way

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Intrusive Thoughts, Nothing explicit but tagging anyways, Sparda has doubts about himself, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: In his long life, Sparda never expected that he'd be a father. Especially to the half-human children that he sired. Still, he loves them dearly.Despite all that, there's still that sleeping beast inside him. A beast from a eons ago.
Relationships: Dante & Sparda & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Sparda (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Sparda & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	The Demon Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMuzzMuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/gifts), [Lachesissora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/gifts).



> Inspired by a convo with a few friends over on Discord from December.

Sparda gazed at the sleeping newborns with a watchful eye. Barely two weeks ago, he was blessed with not one, but two children. Twins. Sons. Vergil and Dante. He was relieved that both of the infants and Eva made it through with no problems. He's never going to forget the feeling of holding them for the first time; that feeling of pride… and love. However, while on the surface he was filled with such pride and love, a deeper, darker, more primal part of him hissed and rumbled. He shoved that part of him even farther down.

Still as he stared down at the two infants, his mind buzzed at what the future possibly holds for him. For Vergil… for Dante.

_ Wait… _

Sparda looked at the sleeping infant on the left.  _ Is that one Dante? Or Vergil? _

He glanced at the baby on the right.  _ Is that one Vergil? Dante? _

As he stood confused, that primal part of him hissed and growled at the rivals that lied in the crib.

_ Rivals…? _ A quiet growl bubbled from Sparda's throat.

In an instant, the twin slowly woke and whimpered from the unknown energy. Within seconds, the whimpers turned into cries of distress.

At the sound of his nestlings' distress, Sparda shoved that primal side back down and focused on the crying infants. He gently lifted both infants into his arms and held them close. He bounced them slightly as he purred "Shhhh… it's okay, boys… I'm sorry…"

After a few minutes, the babies' cries ceased and they slowly drifted back into slumber. With a quiet sigh, he gently placed the twins back into the crib. He watched the twins for a few moments before leaving the nursery.

He quietly shut the door and remained frozen on the spot.

That dark, territorial part of him came to the surface and made his newborn, defenseless children cry…

Sparda screwed his eyes shut.

\----------------------------

**One year later**

Sparda watched the twins play on the mat that Eva laid out for them. Various toys lay on the mat for the boys to play with.

The demon watched the little ones play made up games with a warm smile. Never in his long life, did he ever think he'd find himself settling down like this. He loved every moment of it.

Still… despite all that, that deep part of him still lingers. It didn't matter he was the one that sired the twins. His demonic instincts relish in the thought of defending his territory from the "threats". On his worst days, he can't even tell which twin is which because of that hunger. He's thankful that Eva dresses them in red and blue respectively. 

He has to tell that dark part of him 'No. These little beings are not threats. We sired them. They are our offspring. They are innocent.'

So far, he's managed to keep the beast at bay. Ever since the night that part of him made the twins cry, he's taken extra care to keep the beast locked away. He never wants to be the reason his children cry ever again.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Eva entered the room and sat on the mat with the twins. The boys immediately turned their attention to their mother. They babbled and gurgled incoherently. They crawled to her, completely ignoring their toys.

Eva giggled as she lifted both boys into her arms. As she nuzzled and kissed them, Sparda felt the lingering beast growl.  _ How dare these insolent brats touch my mate! _

Sparda pushed the beast back down with great force.  _ No… these are not enemies. These are my sons… _

His ears picked up on Eva taking a whiff.

"Oh, dear…" she sighed "Looks like they need to be changed"

Sprarda looked at Eva with a slight wince "Both of them?"

Eva nodded. Sparda sighed. He loves his boys dearly. He only wishes changing their diapers was easier. They love to move around and squirm.

_ Like prey… _

Sparda shook that thought.  _ NO. _

Sparda stood and followed Eva to the nursery. Eva laid Vergil down, leaving Dante to Sparda.

Sparda was able to change Dante with relative ease; though, the child on occasion would squirm to look at his brother and babble as if trying to talk to him. Vergil would do the same.

When Dante was put in a fresh diaper, Sparda was about to put his onesie back on when the child grasped his ring finger. Sparda froze as Dante held the finger in a grip as tight as his little hand could.

Sparda stared down at Dante. Upon seeing his father look at him, Dante squealed in delight as he kicked his little legs.

Sparda smiled warmly as he lifted Dante into his arms. He held the babe close, purring as he bounced him.

Dante continued to stare at Sparda "Daaaaaaa…."

Sparda chuckled. This little child. He can so easily crush his skull.

Sparda froze the second the thought crossed his mind.

He stared at Dante, who was none the wider to his father's dilemma.

He could squeeze the life from this infant with a mere pinch…

He was snapped from those dark thoughts when Eva placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her to see her holding a freshly changed Vergil in her arm with a warm smile.

"I'm going to make lunch---" she noticed the distressed look in her husband's eyes "Sparda? What's wrong?"

Sparda shook as he held Dante away from him "Please… take him from me?"

"Sparda?" pressed Eva.

"Please. Just take hi---" he was interrupted when Dante began to whine as tears began to well up. Without thinking, he pulled Dante back into his arms to comfort him.

Sparda's eyes darted in random directions in his mild panic.

"Sparda, please. What's wrong?"

Sparda was quiet. He looked down at Dante as he continued to tremble. He looked back at Eva. Her heart clenched when she saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Sweetheart…"

"Eva…" rasped Sparda "He's so small. I could easily crush his skull…"

Eva frowned "Sparda…"

"The deepest part of my instincts view this little one as a threat… a threat that I have to kill" trembled Sparda "I could so easily end their lives…"

Eva placed a gentle hand on the side of Sparda's face "You won't…"

Sparda stared at her wide eyed "How? How do you know I won't revert to the beast I once was?"

Eva smiled softly "Because you love your sons"

The way she said it so simply…

"Look at your son, Sparda…"

Sparda did as asked and looked at the gurgling babe in his arms.

"He loves you so much, Sparda. That's the face of a child who loves and trusts his father"

As Sparda took in Eva's words, he felt that lingering bestial nature trying to say otherwise.

"You won't hurt them, Sparda… you are good…"

Sparda still doubted that.

Those doubts didn't last long when he saw Dante snuggle close to his chest and Vergil reach out to him. Eva put Vergil in her arms so that he could snuggle close with his father and brother.

As he held the twins, a warm feeling grew in his chest. He held them close as he purred.

Eva smiled as gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

\-----------------------------

**Five years later**

Sparda watched from his study as Dante and Vergil played and wrestled in the field. He began to train them in sword fighting around their sixth birthday when they showed interest in his swords.

A little over a year into training, and they were showing great improvement.

_ Soon they'll be able to defend themselves from me… _

Despite that talk with Eva all those years ago, Sparda still had those lingering doubts. The fear that one day, he will revert to his primal demon ways. With the boys training to fight, they at least have a fighting chance against him.

He knows… he knows that he shouldn't have such thoughts. Especially about his children, but those doubts are strong…

He was pulled from his train of thought when he heard shouts from outside. He looked back at the boys. He sighed. Vergil had Dante on the ground and was punching him.

_ Not again… _

Sparda headed outside and made his way to the boys. They were so absorbed in their little spat, they didn't even notice him.

He separated the boys and held them away from each other.

"Dad!" "Father!"

Sparda sighed "What was this about?"

Vergil crossed his arms as he huffed "Dante was being dumb"

Dante stuck his tongue "So were you!"

"Yeah, well… you were training wrong!"

"Was not!"

Another sigh from the demon. It's a good thing the twins were part demon. Otherwise things could've been so much worse.

Sparda placed the boys back on their feet and knelt down in front of them "Boys…" he started "Do you know why I started to train you?"

"Because we asked" "So we can kick butt!"

Vergil gave Dante a look.

Sparda chuckled "Both good reasons. But not why…"

The boys gave him looks of confusion.

"I train you so that you can protect this family and each other"  _ So you can protect yourselves from me… _

"And mama?" asked Vergil.

Sparda nodded "And your mother"  _ So you can protect each other from me…  _

Dante flashed a toothy grin "So, we can fight with you?"

Sparda smiled as he nodded.  _ So you have the fighting chance… to get away from me… _

Sparda straightened his shoulders "Now" he spoke "Can I depend on you two to do that?"

The boys eagerly nodded.

Sparda smiled "Good. Now, go wash up. Your mother is making meat pies for dinner"

The twins rushed inside to do as they were asked.

When Sparda entered the kitchen, he saw Eva pulling out the meat pies and placing them on a rack to cool. He also noticed the pensive look in her eyes.

"Eva?"

"You still have those doubts…"

\---------------------------

**Dante and Vergil POV**

As the boys washed the dirt from their faces and hands, Dante wondered out loud "I wonder what kind of meat mom used…"

Vergil hummed "I hope it's beef"

Dante nodded eagerly.

After they were cleaned, they made their way to the kitchen to have dinner.

Vergil's ear picked up on the sounds of their mother and father having a conversation.

Just as Dante was about to head down the stairs, Vergil pulled him back and brought his finger to his lips. The boys sat at the top of the stairs and listened.

"Sparda…" they heard their mother say. She sounded… sad.

"That's why I train them, Eva… so they have a fighting chance against me…"

The twins looked at one another in confusion.

Sparda sighed "In case I revert back to those monstrous ways… if I were to hurt them… I'd never forgive myself…"

"Sparda" Eva spoke in a firmer tone "You are not a monster. You've been a good man for over 2000 years. You are not going to suddenly revert to those way in an instant"

"Still…" Sparda rasped "I can't be too careful…"

Eva sighed. After a few moments of silence, she said "Let's go get the boys. They've been gone for quite a bit"

Vergil stood and pulled Dante to his feet. He, once again, brought his finger to his lips, telling Dante  _ 'We heard nothing' _

Dante nodded.

They headed to the kitchen and were greeted by a smiling Eva. They took their seats at the dining table and ate dinner.

\----------------------------

After a filling dinner, Eva announced "Alright, boys. Time for your bath"

Dante groaned.

Sprda chuckled "I'll take care of it"

He lifted the boys and brought them to the large master bathroom.

After a quick bath, Sparda dried the boys and slipped fresh pajamas on them. He carried them to his study. He laid them on his chest as he sat in his armchair. He held them as he purred.

As Vergil listened to the purring and heartbeat, he looked up at Sparda, the conversation between him and their mother still on his mind.

"Father?" Vergil softly spoke up.

Sparda looked down at Vergil "Hmm?"

Vergil was quiet for a moment before saying "You're not a monster"

Sparda's eyes widened. He looked at Dante, who was also looking at him, agreeing with his brother's words. How much did they hear?

Without saying anything else, the twins snuggled closer to him. From that action alone, he felt the inner beast shrink to a mere speck. Any lingering doubts turned into crumbs.

With watery eyes, Sparda held his sons close, purring until they fell asleep.


End file.
